A promise to a friend
by tenisu21
Summary: The story takes place when Sasuke's 30 years. The time when he fulfills his promise to Naruto 18 years ago...please R&R!


**A promise to a friend**   
"Uchiha-sama! We're beginning the ceremony now!" a chuunin approached the thirty years old Uchiha Sasuke. 

Sasuke nodded at the chuunin and went out. He stood at the balcony at front of the mountains, with all of the villagers watching him. He smiled proudly, at least he had done his promise to Naruto.

**:::Flashback:::**

"Now I'm going to take your body, you must be proud, Uchiha Sasuke," Orochimaru smiled slyly to Sasuke.

"You're…not…going…to…do that," Naruto managed to stand up. His chest was bleeding heavily, blood running heavily from there. He was breathing hardly, sweat running down his face. His body trembled hardly, showing that his blood was boiling with excitement. His eyes shined with anger, but it wasn't blue cheerful eyes as usual, it was Kyuubin's red eyes. Behind him, Kabuto, Kidoumaru, Jiroubou, Sakon, and Tayuya were lying, dead. Naruto had finished them all.

Orochimaru lifted his left eyebrow up. "So that Kyuubin is trying to go out?" he smirked, then he moved quickly to Naruto with his sword, preparing to kill Naruto. He didn't want Naruto to be a danger for his existence later. The sly sannin longed his tongue and prepared to stab the twelve years old boy.

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried to stop Orochimaru, but he couldn't move because of the curse that Orochimaru gave him.

Surprisingly, Naruto managed to avoid the sword, causing Orochimaru's tongue stabbing the ground. Orochimaru can't believe it. Even if his hands were wounded, he was sure that his speed didn't decrease. But he didn't have any time to be surprised. Orochimaru looked behind and realized that Naruto was already there. Naruto tried to punch Orochimaru, but Orochimaru managed to stop it with his left foot. Orochimaru smirked, before he felt a great pain at his back. Naruto has kicked his back with a very great strength. Orochimaru's eyes widen in pain and anger. He kicked Naruto's wound with his right foot and pulled his tongue from the ground. Naruto disappeared with a 'plop' voice. "Kage bunshin," Orochimaru gasped. From the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto jumping to attack him, so he kicked the boy. This one dissappeared with a 'plop' too. "Another Kage bunshin, where's him?" Orochimaru wondered.

"I'm here!" came a voice from above him. Naruto was there, with Rasengan in his hands. "Be prepared! RASENGAN!" with a great speed Naruto attacked Orochimaru. Orochimaru screamed, he couldn't afford the great ball of cakra, the mixture of Uzumaki Naruto's and Kyuubin's cakra. Ten seconds later, he was lied on the ground, his eyes opened with no expression, his mouth opened widely, a large round wound was seen on his stomach. He was dead. One of the sannin, the tensai shinobi; the type that only appears once in ten years is now dead, beaten by a twelve years old genin.

"Naruto! You've done it!" as soon as Orochimaru died Sasuke was released from the curse. Now managed to move, the dark haired boy ran to congratulate his friend, completely forgotten his jealousy to his friend.

Naruto only smiled at Sasuke. It was a plain smile, but it had a power to give warmth. Sasuke smiled back, he felt warm in his heart, but oddly at the same time he felt his heart torn apart. He tried to ignore it, thinking that it was nothing. A few later he arrived near his friend. He wanted to say congratulations when Naruto fell to the ground. Quickly, he caught his teammate just to see that his teammate has died. His blue eyes were shut, and Sasuke knew that it would never open again. Now he knew what was that feeling back there. But he didn't care about it now.

He looked at his friend with disbelief. _This must be_ _a dream_. "Hoi, Naruto, don't play tricks like that! Don't think that I will be tricked, I'm not stupid like you! Naruto! That's enough!" Sasuke shook Naruto's body. "Naruto?" he pressed his ears to Naruto's chest. Naruto's heart has stopped beating. _No way, this is not real. Naruto, please tell me that you're only kidding. _"Wait, baka! You always said that you wanted to be a Hokage, didn't you? You always said that you'd be the most elite shinobi! You said that you'd never die until you get your dreams! You said that you wanted to surpass me! You always said you're the greatest! You said that…" Sasuke can't control his tears anymore. His tears ran down his cheeks heavily. "Naruto, wake up! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to miss anybody again like when I missed my family! I don't want to lose my best friend! Naruto!" the Uchiha survivor cried loudly. That was the last time he felt the warmth of his friend.

Then many things happened. He remembered the time when he brought Naruto's corpse to the village, the time when all of the villagers cried for Naruto; even the people that hated him regarded Naruto as a hero because he killed Orochimaru, the time when a lot of people felt pity to him, and many other things.

But the thing that he remembered the most was when Kakashi and him stood in front of Naruto's grave. "I know that you feel guilty, Sasuke. Did you see his corpse?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, he was…smiling," Sasuke replied.

Kakashi smiled at Sasuke. "He must be glad because he had protected you, even if he has to lose his dreams. And, he had got regard from all of the villagers, something that he wanted all of the time."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He only stood there with an empty expression.

"Sasuke, if you feel guilty, why don't you make him dreams true for him?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Make him dreams true?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "How?"

Kakashi smiled. "He wanted to become a Hokage, didn't he?"

Sasuke nodded. "I understand," he stared at Naruto's grave. "Naruto, I promise I will be a Hokage and protect Konoha for you," Sasuke promised Naruto.

And now Uchiha Sasuke had fulfilled his promise. " From now on, I'm going to protect Konoha, for my best friend and our hero, Uzumaki Naruto! I'm the sixth Hokage!" he announced loudly. All of the villagers shouted happily and clapped their hands. The sixth Hokage has been chosen.

**FIN**

**How was that? Sorry if Naruto dies here, but this idea came to me and I couldn't stand not to write it…..Please R&R!**


End file.
